Mystery Legends: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra
by Spaztasticallymuffinlisious
Summary: A girl is sucked into a computer game based off of her favorite book. To escape,she has to solve puzzles and defeat the Phantom! Or at least, that's what she thinks... Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"If ya don't know what it is, don't smoke it!" I hollered after my brothers, who were leaving for a business trip. I had the house to myself for the weekend. I sighed happily and went upstairs to my bedroom. "To do, what to do?" I asked myself when I finally got there. I flopped on my bed and pulled my laptop, Beverly, to me.

"Good mornin' Bev!" I greeted her as she powered on, and I double-clicked on the Firefox icon. "Let's see what's on Big-fish, shall we?" But, the Internet had other ideas. I sighed and read the info box aloud. "Firefox is already running, but is not responding. To open a new window, you must first close the existing Firefox process, or restart the system." I closed out of the box and tried again. And again. And again, until I finally got the stupid browser to open.

"Good God! Damn Internet leprechauns!" I sighed and logged on to my favorite site. "I have one game club credit, what should I do with it?" I scrolled down and a white mask caught my eye. I continued watching it and gasped aloud at the writing that appeared after a moment.

"Mystery Legends: The Phantom of the Opera, Collectors Edition." The fan-girl inside of me roared and I eagerly clicked on the link. I read the description to my computer mouse. "The ruins of the opera house stand as a tomb to unrequited love. Though long abandoned, an undying ghost still wanders its halls, plotting the return of his heart's desire. Discover the history that haunts the opera house and face all of its challenges. Confront the man behind the mask and complete the final act in Mystery Legends: Phantom of the Opera, a fantastic Hidden Object Puzzle Adventure game!" I squee'd and decided to buy the game. I bounced on the bed as I watched the game download. Then I realized that it would take more than a few seconds.

"I must have a Mountain Dew!" I announced, running to the kitchen to fetch snacks and the afore mentioned beverage. When I got back, ninety-nine percent of the game had loaded. I blinked, wondering how in the world that had happened so quickly. "Guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth..." I said slowly, setting the liter of Mountain Dew on the floor beside my bed.

_**BOOM!**_

I feel off of my bed, grasping the plastic bottle to my chest. "Jesus! I know how much storms frighten you, Dewy. We'll get through this together." With that, I cleared my throat and got on my bed. "Yay, it's done loading. Yay!" I double-clicked the play button. Then there was another crack of thunder, and the screen turned a creepy green color.

"The heck?" I murrmured, moving closer to the screen.

"_Come to me, Angel of Music_." I heard a man's voice. It sounded...angelic. I tried to move away, but the screen was sucking me in. Literally.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, before blacking out.

* * *

I tried to get comfortable. I tossed and turned. I didn't remember my bed being this hard. I groaned and sat up.

"We're not in Kansas, anymore." I whispered, remembering what had happened. Then I heard a voice. The same voice I had heard before...

"Welcome back, my love. Oh! How long I have waited for this day. This time I will make you love me. This time you wont leave me..." His voice, it was strong and as loud as thunder, and kind of gravely. "Bring me the black roses within this house and I will show you everything you have forgotten."

"What? What did I forget? What am I supposed to do? Why am I here? Who are you? Why am I talking to myself?" One question came after another, until I smacked myself across the face. "Okay, Mad, you are calm, cool and collected. You are inside of the game... it makes sense now. This is a hidden object game, be logical." I breathed deeply, and looked around. In front of me was a huge arch covered with a red curtain, with the words, Don Juan printed on it in black. On direct left of the arch was a puppet, holding a rope in one hand, leaving the other empty. It looked as if he wanted something.

"Hmm..." On the other side of the curtain was a red couch with a tear in it. Hanging above it were two pictures.

"Someone had a hissy fit." I speculated, continuing my inspection of the room. To my left were three ticket booths, but two were boarded up, leaving the middle one open. Taking up most of the wall to my right was a well lit bar with a flashlight on top of the counter.

"Flashlight? In the eight-teen-nineties? Something to Google!" I moved closer to the bar and took the flash-light. I sat on the counter, and tried to click it on. "Hey! It works! Sweet. This place is so... old. What happened to the walls? Some places are missing dry wall, for Heaven's sakes. Did dry wall even exist in the eighteen-hundreds? I need answers!" I looked at the celling, as if it would magically answer my questions. It didn't, but it ws nice to look at. It was made out of beautiful stained glass. On either side of it were three boxes, which were covered with the same moth-eaten velvet as the couch. I swung my leg over the bar and walked over to a poster.

"I am sort of a Don Juan, you know." The ghostly voice spoke in my left ear.

"Gah!" I jumped back, to glare at the person who did the whispering, but no one was there. I sighed, and inspected the poster. The original title was crossed out with red paint, and underneath it were the words, 'Don Juan' and circled beneath that was the date, 1/25/1896.

"I might have to-" I was cut off by a something grazing against my ear. "Jesus!" There was a thick, leather bound book, right by my feet. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Thank you for trying to kill me! Jerk!" I bent down and picked up the would be murder weapon. Inside was a pencil and a map. I blinked. I cupped my hands around my mouth again. "Um...sorry about the jerk thing. I take it back... And thanks for the journal, the pencil and the map. I appreciate it. A lot. I guess you weren't trying to kill me. Sorry about that. Heh." I turned and set the book on the counter.

"Now would be a good time to go through my pockets, wouldn't it?" I unbuttoned both of the breast pockets on my vest and pulled out three bobbypins, a stich ripper, a quarter, my headphones, a copy of 'Be Near Me When My Light Is Low' hand written by me on a small piece of white paper, and a pack of gum.

"How could all of that possibly fit in two pockets?" I shoved my hands into the bigger pockets lower down and pulled out, a box of orange Tic-Tacs, my phone/mp3 player, a lighter, an eraser shaped like Barney with his eyes gouged out, the eraser eyes of Barney or at least what was left of them, some string, lint, a twenty dollar bill, and a key.

"I was wondering what happened to Barney." I searched the pockets of my skinny jeans, but there wasn't anything in them.

"Surprising." I looked down my shirt to see if I had anything in my bra. "Another bobbypin, a couple of rubber bands, three paper clips, some stickers, and... well, those aren't detachable, so they stay."

"You broke my heart." I heard the slightly gravely voice of Erik say.

"Look, honey, I'm not Christine. If I were, I probably would've forgotten how to breathe by now." I told him, hopping up on the counter and organizing my loot. "My name is Madde, by the way, what's yours?"

Silence.

"Maybe he didn't hear me." I said after shoving the money, the string, and the three of the bobbypins into the Tic-Tac container. I cupped my hand's around my mouth, and yelled, "My name is Madde, what's yours?"

Silence.

I repeated this a few more times, before coming to a realization. "You're ignoring me, aren't you? Fine then, I don't care. Dewy!" I saw my Mountain Dew Bottle on the floor by the couch.

"Oh, Dewy, my love! I promise never to leave you again!" I unscrewed the lid and chugged some of the soda inside. Then, I giggled and jumped over the bar. And promptly fell on my face. "I'm okay! I'm going to explore that room now." I pushed back the curtain that was over a doorway that was behind the bar.

"Flashlight powers, activate!" I said, clicking on my flashlight. I began sweeping the room with the beam of light. "Coat, coat, coat, coat, box, coat, coat, coat, coat, coat, shiny object, coat coat coat coa- wait, something shiny?" I walked over and grabbed tried to grab the shiny object, but the shelf it was on was too tall for me to reach.

"Damn shelf and it's tallness." I growled, walking back a bit. Then I saw a small, wooden cabnate.

"Perfect!" I said stepping on it and grabbing the shiney object, which turned out to be a lightbulb. Then the cabnate turned step-stool started to wiggle a bit. "Woah, woah, woooaaaaah..." It stopped wiggling. "Good st- ahhh!" It threw me off, and I landed flat on my back. "I hope you drown in Cheerios!" I told it, as I put the light-bulb into my pocket and stood.

"What's this?" I saw a wooden box stuck to the wall, and opened it. Inside was a mess of wires, a row of switches at the bottom, and a row of lights at the top. "Hmm..." I flick a switched, and the light labeled, 1, turned on. I flicked another switch, and the light turned off. I raised an eyebrow, and followed the wire coming out of the box labeled ,2. Then I flicked the switch with the 1 on it then the one with the 2. Both of the lights came on and stayed on.

"Oh! I get it now. I have to follow the wires to find the right switch to flip. This is gonna be easy."

I followed and flicked, until the all the lights came on. I heard a 'duh-nuh' and the light above my head came on. "Sweet." I walked out of the room, and saw lights on at the ticket booth. I went over to inspect it and there was a bunch of junk inside of it. "Oh! A hidden object scene! But what do I have to find?" A page floated down, seemingly from the celling, where it settled in front of me. I picked it up and read it.

"_My Dearest Christine,"_

"My name is not Christine! My name is Madde! Spelt M-A-D-D-E! If you keep calling me Christine, I refuse to acknowledge your existence!"

Another piece of paper floated down.

"_My Dearest Madde,"_

I laughed a bit.

"_In this area, you must find:_

_a ticket;_

_a lyre;_

_a coin;_

_a caped man;_

_a golf ball;_

_a Masquerade mask;_

_a metronome;_

_a tugboat;_

_a type writer key;_

_a clock;_

_and an ornament._

_Forever Yours,_

_Erik._

"That was very helpful. Thank you, Erik." I said, setting the paper down and setting to work. "I wonder what a lyre is- oh, never mind."

**Time Lapse: 20 minutes.**

"Okay then... now I just need the harmonica and the type writer key..."

**Time Lapse: 10 minutes.**

"Harmonica... type writer key...harmonica... type writer key... harmonica... type writer key...harmonica... type writt- oh! There's the harmonica!" I grinned triumphantly as I grabbed the harmonica and tossed it on top of the pile of stuff that was sitting to my left. "Now to find the type writer key..."

"Would you like some help?" I heard Erik's voice in my right ear.

"Gah!" I jumped to my left. Of course, Erik wasn't there. One would think that I would've gotten used to him randomly speaking by now.

"Would you?" He asked again.

"Sure." I said, still trying to get over the mini-heart attack. I heard a mirror break and a purple ring surrounded the type-writer key.

"Thank you." I said. "So, what do I take?"

"The ticket." He told me.

"Kay." I said, taking the ticket and putting it into my pocket. "To do what now shall I?" I walked over to the puppet. Half of his looked like it had been smeared with tar. "Poor thing." I said, caressing his face. "I assume you want the ticket..." I put the ticket into his hand, and he pulled on the rope, the curtain falling halfway down. Warily, I pulled out my stitch ripper and grabbed the curtain, pulling it with me as I jumped back.

Black smoke enveloped the arch and I saw a tall, hooded figure. The figure gladed closer to me, until he was invading my personal space.

"Hi, Erik." I greeted him with a wave of my stitch ripper.

"Welcome to my Opera House, welcome to your destiny. The time has come to be reunited with your Angel of Music. Do you remember our last meeting? Let me show you..."

I blinked and I saw Erik, with his masked on the ground, one hand covering his face the other reaching out beseechingly.

"I had reached the depths of my dispar- it was all over. The shadow of my death was drew near."

Then I saw who I assumed to be Christine and the fop, running up the stairs. I snorted at Roul's cane.

"You were the light in the darkness of my existence. I was your Angel of Music...but you chose him."

The scene changed, and Erik was standing over barrels of what I assumed were explosives with a torch in his hand.

"All was lost. You left me. The time had come to end it!"

Again, the scene changed. The opera house was on fire.

"My house would burn, but my spirit would not rest. One day, god willing, I would have my revenge!"

"Yes, because getting even is always the best course of action." I murmured sarcastically. He ignored me, and the slide show ended.

"I loved you, Christine-"

I cut him off by poking him with the stitch ripper.

"Ow!"

"What did you just call me." My voice was dangerously low.

He stopped talking and disappeared.

"Wuss." I muttered. I sighed and went to inspect the new area I had just discovered.

* * *

Me: Well, what did y'all think? I hoped you liked it!

Erik: Was it necessary to stab me with that? (Nods at stitch ripper)

Me: Confuse me with Christine again, and I'll stab something more important to you... (Motions to Erik's trousers with the stitch ripper)

Erik: (Disappears)

Me: Heh. Anyways, the computer game that this fic is based off of is real! Seriously!  
It's called Mystery Legends: The Phantom of the Opera.

Erik: She'll put a link to the website she got the game off of.

Me: Who died and made you the boss?

Erik: You did. (Holds up Punjab Lasso)

Me: I will castrate you.

Erik: Time for the disclaimer!

Me:...smooth.

Erik: The Authoress owns absolutely nothing, except herself.

Me: I apologize for any errors that I might appear in this Fic. Thanks to Biskuits for doing a play through of the game! I wouldn't be able to remember any of Erik's dialogue, if not for her. She's on youtube, just so y'all know. I'll put another link to her walk-through on my page. Review! Reviews = love. And I need love...

Erik:...I can't judge...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, here is the next el chap-tor! Hope you like it! I would also like to thank all of my fantastic reviewers! PhantomWaffles, Little Luxa, ravyne, BamYurrDead, The Narnian Phantom Stallion, and last but most certainly not least, Axelion the Vampire Phantom! By the by, Monsieur Axelion, I have (or should have) a link thing on my profile that'll take you to the site I got the game off of. The actual name of the game (He-he that rhymed.) is Mystery Legends: The Phantom Of The Opera. :D Anyways, Erik?

Erik: (Points at me) She owns nothing.

Me: Didn't your femme progenitor tell you that it's impolite to point?

Erik: My what?

Me:... you wouldn't appreciate it. Oh, really quick, this chapter is also un-beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. Oh, and Erik is extremely OOC, just so you know! But I'm basing him off of the new computer game, so I'm just playin' around with him. Speaking of which, what do we call the new Erik? Cerik? Cerik= Computer Erik. Or... BFGerik, cuz I got the game off of Big Fish Games. The company who created the game is called Play Pond... PPerik?

**E**rik **W**hose **N**ame **I**s **I**n **Q**uestion: NO!

Me: Why not?

**EWNIIQ**: (Glares) You know why.

Me: Thoughts and suggestions, please? :) I'm just gonna call him 'Erik' until we decide. Doth that appease you, o great menopausal man?

Erik: I guess... (¬)_¬)

Me: Great! Now, onto the phic! ROLLING IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO...

* * *

"Welcome to my Opera House!" I heard Erik boom.

"Yeah. Sure. Magic. I don't really care about what you have to say right now." I told him as I inspected the rubble. It looked like a pillar had fallen, but the statues on either side were intact.

"Our love will never die." said Erik.

"You like randomly saying things, don't you?"

Silence.

"I bet Raoul would reply." I said, wondering how Erik would react.

"Don't you ever mention his name again." Erik's tone was dangerous. "I forbid you!"

"_You_ forbid _me_? _YOU_ forbid _ME_?" I laughed darkly. "I seriously doubt that." I looked up and saw two gargoyles. The one to my left was missing it's head, but the one on my right had it's head. "That might be important." I said. I whipped out my map to see what the name of the room was. "I'm in the Auditorium landing." I put the map away, then I went up to the huge, red double doors straight ahead. "Jammed. Damn it." I backed up and went down the hall to my left. I took my first step, and slipped. My legs swung upwards in the air and I came back to earth with a thump, knocking the air out of me.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked. "Can you move?"

'_Yes, of course I can move. I would just rather lay on the cold, hard ground ignoring you_.' I thought.

I heard the swish of cloth, and suddenly, I was sitting up. Erik had me cradled against his chest, with his arms around my waist. We sat like that for a few minutes, until I got my breath back.

"Thanks, Erik." I said, as if sitting in the lap of the super smexy Opera Ghost I had just met wasn't awkward or creepy.

"You're welcome." He said rigidly.

"You're new to this holding thing, huh?" I asked. Hey, I had to say something to move the conversation along!

"What do you mean?"

"Well, number one, my arms are pinned to my sides." I told him.

"Oh, I did that on purpose."

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can't move."

"Oh..." Things had suddenly gotten even more awkward. For me at least. "Just so you know, I'm not Christine... so... if you think you're holdin' her you're wrong..."

"I know. I'd just rather not be stabbed again with that knife." He told me.

"It wasn't a knife... it was a stitch ripper."

"It was sharp and you stabbed me with it."

"You mistook me for Christine."

"I was having a flash back!"

"I warned you."

"You told me that you wouldn't acknowledge my existence if I called you Christine, not that you would stab me."

"Tomato, tuhmoto."

"What?"

"Nev- am I bleeding?" I was distracted from our bickering by something warm trickling down my arm. Erik let go of my arms, and I inspected them. "Huh. I am." I applied pressure to the wound until it (kinda) stopped bleeding. I gently pushed away from Erik and slid further than I had anticipated. "Holy- is this _ice_?"

"Yes." He told me.

I looked at him incredulously.

"It is not like I put it here." He told me. I sighed and shook my head with a smile. He disappeared. I slid back to the statues on my belly.

"Hey, Erik?" I asked, standing and brushing ice crystals off of myself.

"Yes."

"How do I get back home?"

"You don't."

I ignored him, and went down the hall to my left.

"Cold in here." I said, shivering. I looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. I shook my head and turned left into a room, which I assumed was a dining hall or some such. I walked closer to the fireplace, in which a fire was burning. I knelt and warmed my hands. Then I stood and looked at the mantel. Inside of it was a black rose. Along the ridge were multiple plaques with dates on them.

"1854, 1812, 1884, 1835, 1862." I read aloud. "What could that possibly mean?" I backed up, and went over to the only table that was still standing. A piece of paper floated down. I picked it up and read it.

_"My Dearest Madde,_

_Here you must find:_

_a zipper;_

_a walking cane;_

_a sarcophagus;_

_a pistol;_

_a Madeleine Cookie;_

_a pocket watch;_

_a letter block;_

_the Arc De Triomphe;_

_a camera;_

_a royal guard;_

_a gramophone;_

_and an urn._

_Forever Yours,_

_Erik._

"Okay then, can't be too hard." I said as I set to work.

**Time Lapse: 4 minutes**

"I can't believe that I got that done without using a hint!" I said, proudly tossing the zipper to my right. "So, what do I take?"

"Take the urn." Erik told me.

"Okay." I took the urn and set it on the mantel. After doing so, I eyeballed the gun.

"Leave it." Erik commanded.

"Crap." I muttered, exiting the room and trying the doors at the end of the hall. "They're frozen shut!" I shook my head and went into the other hall. There was a gigantic angel statue, a picture of Christine, and some doors occupying the right side of the hall. To my left were windows and furniture. I looked out each of the windows to see if I could see something. The first window was a bust, but out of the second window was a canopic jar. I tried to open the window, but I couldn't. "Gonna have to break the window." I moaned.

"Let's go through those doors before vandalizing property." I headed to the doors on the other side of the hall. There was a lock puzzle thing on it, but I solved it quickly.

**_Duh-nunnn!_**

I heard dramatic music play, scaring the crap out of me as the door swung open. After taking a deep breath, I entered.

"The man-" Erik began, but I dashed out of the room. I thought I had seen an urn in the hall, so I went back to confirm my suspicions. "Yay! You _are_ an urn! I'll come and get you after I finish with this room." I re-entered, and looked around.

"May I continue?" Asked Erik, sounding peeved.

"Oh! Sure!" I told him with a smile.

"The mangers were-"

"Gay?"

"Fools!"

"Oh."

"They thought they could disobey me... I showed them just how cruel I could be..."

"Did you take away one of their desks?" I asked, looking at the only desk in the room.

"No, I- they shared a desk." He told me.

"I knew they were secretly lovers!" I declared triumphantly.

"Just because they shared a desk doesn't mean they were secretly lovers."

"One desk... in a room... alone... together..." I smiled perversely.

He was silent for a moment.

"Gah! No! Now I have a mental image!"

"Perv." I laughed, looking at the statues of two women across from one another. The one on the right had a bottle labeled 'Absinthe', which I took.

"Empty." I re-corked the bottle and put it in my pocket. Then, I looked at the one on the left. It's hands were empty, though they were cupped like the one on the right.

"I'm- ugh..." I heard Erik groan.

I laughed at him and looked at the chessboard with an iron plate screwed over it. "Hmm.." I glanced up and saw a poster for something called 'The Green Faerie'. I shrugged and looked at the desk. It was too dark to see anything. I took the lampshade off and saw that there wasn't a light bulb there. I took the light bulb I had from my pocket and screwed it in.

"If it does that dun-nuh thing, I'm gonna beat Erik with a wet noodle." I muttered. When the light flickered on it, thankfully, it didn't do that dun-nuh thing, so Erik was saved from death by wet noodle. Another piece of paper floated from the ceiling as I inspected the junk covered desk.

_My Dearest Pervert,_

I laughed at that.

_You need to find: _

_a broken crest_

_a pistol (leave it alone after you have found it)_

_a fountain pen_

_an ashtry_

_a fan _

_a bon-bon_

_a chest_

_a gift box_

_a picture tree_

_a goat_

_a seashell_

_and some cufflinks._

_You Creep Me Out,_

_Erik._

"Welp, this'll be fun!"

**Time Lapse: 3 minutes.**

"Again, I found everything without using a hint!" I grinned, inspecting the pile of junk at my feet.

"Take the crest." Erik told me.

"Kay, Erik!" I happily pocketed the crest and left the room, taking the urn on the table by the door with me to the dining room, where I sat it on the mantel. I stepped back and admired my work. "Wasn't there an urn in that ice-covered-death-trap? I mean hall." I walked back to the Auditorium landing and went down the left hall until I was a hair away from the ice. I slowly put my hands on the slippery surface, and crawled forward until I was on my belly.

"Yep, there's an urn." I saw it, right by the leg of the chair that was closest to the couch on the left side of the hall. I slowly clawed my way down to it.

"Our love will never die!" Erik declared.

"You need new material, babe." I said, sliding to the right, which caused me to panic. "No no no no no no no no no no no no..." I flailed frantically, until my body swung to the left. "Ow."

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"Hugh Jackman."

"What?"

"It's-never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Busy."

"What are you attempting to accomplish by sliding around on the floor?" He asked. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"See that urn?" I asked, using the legs of the couch to pull myself along.

"Yes..."

"I'm trying to get it."

Silence.

There was a blast of purple smoke, and I saw Erik bending down to pick up the urn. Then, I watched as he walked all the way to the end of the hall and deposited it on the threshold of a large doorway.

I blinked, and went totally limp, as I slid across the floor in a circle, spread-eagle.

"Did you...seriously..j-just do that?" I asked, as he poofed away.

"Yes. Yes I did."

I pouted for a moment or two. Then, I grinned evilly as I had a great idea... Which is never a good thing.

**Time lapse: 10 minutes**

I backed up as far as I could, with the piece of red velvet in hand, and ran towards the ice. Then, at the last possible second, I jumped up and moved my fingers so they wouldn't be smashed by the ice on impact.

_Shwooooooosssshhh_

I laughed madly as the air whistled past my ears. I grabbed the urn as I whizzed past it. Everything was going according to plan. Wait, is that a wa-

_Crash!_

I moaned a bit as I lay on my back. I hadn't anticipated that wall...

"I told you it wasn't going to work. But no you just haaaaad to do it. 'You're gonna crash' I said. 'You're gonna get hurt.' But nobody listens to me, I'm just the Opera Ghost." I rolled my eyes as Erik nagged me.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I moaned as I sat up. I looked up, and saw three people dangling from the ceiling. Two of them were close together... like they were dancing. The other was hanging from the chandelier, bound and gagged. I squinted at him.

"Is- is that the fop?" I asked.

"Who?" Asked Erik. It took him a moment to process what I said. "Ah, yes."

I fell down, laughing as hard as I possibly could. "Oh...my...g-god... friken hy-hysterical..." I managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

**Time lapse: 3 minutes.**

"Ha-ha... heh heh... hm-hm." I calmed down a bit, a pleasant soreness in my stomach.

"Is it funny or do you have a concussion from bashing your head into the wall?" Asked Erik slowly.

"No, it's funny." I chuckled a bit as I stood and grabbed the urn. Then, I picked up the piece of velvet and gently cradled the urn in my arm as I ran towards the exit. "Hey, are they puppets or are they real?"

"Oh, they're real. I just happened to have Raoul, Christine, my twin, and lots of free time. So I figured, what the hell?" He told me sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not wearing my glasses, Mr. Perfect." He ignored me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the piece of red velvet again. "Wheeeeeee!" I screamed happily. I came to a gentle stop, just short of another wall.

"Thank God." I heard Erik sigh.

"Aww. You care about my well being?" I asked, headed for the dining room.

"Phff, no. What would make you think that?." He replied.

"The 'Thank God' I heard after my little ice-slide." I told him, skipping happily to place the urn on the mantle.

"I don't want blood stains on the walls. They are really hard to get out."

"Sure." I said, grinning

"I - you betrayed me!"

"What?" I asked, as that was uncharacteristically random.

Silence.

"Dork." I laughed, trying to decide what to do next. I pulled out my map and followed it to the hall with the managers office. "Left, right, or straight?" I tried to decide on which way to go. Luckily for me, Erik was there to help.

"You can't go left, you've already been to the manager's office, so you obviously have to go forward."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said, oblivious to my tone. I sighed and walked down the hall into a room called the 'Art Rotunda'.

"So, to my left is the conservatory and straight ahead is the library." I murmured, putting away the map. "Let's go to the library." I went to pull the handle, but the door was locked. I raised an eyebrow and turned left into a hallway made of glass instead. Debris littered the floor, and the plants were wilted. A little ways down, there was a burlap sack on the floor. I opened it, and there was sand inside. "I could use this on the ice covered hall." I grinned as I dragged it to the ice-hall, which was actually called the ballroom hall, according to my map.

"Spread, spread, spread, the sand. Spread, spread, spread, the sand. Spread, spread, spread, the sand then...we stop." I sang as I spread the sand all the way to the end of the hall. "Well, this makes it a lot easier to walk around, and to observe my- poster!" I pointed to a poster with the words 'Symphony of Fire' written on it. "You have lost my interest!" I told it, walking into the powder room.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, Erik?"

"What?"

"This would've killed Christine!" I motioned to the electrified water on the floor. "She would have seen her reflection, and dipped her face in it!"

"No, she wouldn't've."

"How shallow is Christine?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She isn-"

"Let me answer that for you. Very. She is very shallow." I said, arms crossed.

Silence.

"Ugh! That-"

"How do you know Christine?" Asked Erik.

I blinked, totally unprepared for that question. To lie or to not to?

"Have you heard of Gaston Lerox?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Okay... this is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." I muttered. "Erik, do you believe that time travel is possible?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it... but, it is _plausible_, I guess."

"What if I told you something had happened and I accidentally wound up here?" I asked.

"So, you're saying that you're from the future?"

"In a way."

"But that doesn't explain how you know Christine, though it does explain the inappropriate attire and the foul language." He said. "For awhile there, I thought you were..._ une dame de la nuit_." I glanced at my clothes. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt of the same color and a red and you guessed it- black pinstriped vest which had two large breast pockets and two smaller ones where they would usually go on a jacket.

"You thought I was a prostitute?" I asked, annoyed. I can't speak fluent French, but I knew enough to puzzle that one out fairly quickly.

"..._Oui_..."

"I'm gonna- ugh... I am not a 'lady of the night', thank you very much." I told him. I went out of the hallway and back to the Landing, where I sat on some steps. "But, I digress, there was this man named Gaston Lerox, who wrote a book about you and Christine and your... adventure, so to speak. I read the book and fell in love with your story."

Silence.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" I asked.

"That you're from the future."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my mp3 player. "See this?" I waved it around "This is like... having an opera singer and an orchestra following you around and singing to you constantly, except it can hold hundreds of different voices." I hit the play button.

_"Wo willst du hin so ganz allein treibst du davon."_ One of my favorite Rammstein songs began playing.

"Let me see it." Erik suddenly appeared before me.

"Gah!" My hands flew to my chest. "Dear God! What- ugh... take it." I threw the contraption at his head. He caught it. Dexterous jerk.

"What do all these other buttons do?" He asked.

"It doubles as a phone." I told him. He was sitting on the floor in front of me, cross legged. His fingers were flying, and pressing and probing, with a childish fervor.

"But it's not _doing_ anything." He said, sounding frustrated. I laughed and sat beside him, gently taking the phone/mp3 from him.

"This button will get you out of the music player." I hit the end button.

"Which button?" He asked, resting his head on my shoulder to get a better look at the buttons. I hit the end button again.

"You're really tall." I remarked as he took the phone from me and began pressing buttons again.

"Hmm." He was too preoccupied to answer me properly. I bet if we were standing, I'd come up to the top of his chest. So, he was six foot sixish? Yeah, I was pretty sure... Micheal's six foot five...

"Why are you looking at me?" Asked Erik, tearing me from my mental ramblings.

"Because... you have something on your mask." I told him. "I know how sensitive you are about the people touching your mask... the smudge is right there..." I rubbed my index finger above my eyebrow. He rubbed at the indicated place.

"Did I get it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him. I glanced at my phone, and saw that he was going through my pictures. I quickly hit the end button.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, giving me a look.

"Finger slip?" I grinned at him. "While you play with that, I have things to do."

"You aren't going to win." He said, pressing buttons.

"That's what the creep from Ravenhearst said. He's dead now." I told him without looking over my shoulder. I pulled out my map and headed back to the conservatory.

I was in the Manager's hall when I heard Erik creepily whisper in my ear.

"You should never have left me."

"Erik! Quit freakin' doin' that!" I said, reflexively clutching the stitch ripper. "I let you play with my phone, so knock it off!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I need help." I turned around, and Erik was standing behind me, with my phone in his hand.

"That's a creepy way to ask for help. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll see in three... two... one." My phone then started to scream.

"Oh." I took my phone from him and dismissed the alarm.

"Thank you." Said Erik, taking the phone from me as he walked away.

"Welcome!" I called after him. I walked forward, hung a left, walked a bit more, and bada-bing bada-boom, I was in the conservatory. Surrounded by dead plants. "Someone has quite the green thumb." I took a step forward, and felt something wiggling underneath my foot.

"The hell?" I said, backing up and bending down. "Oh, a loose tile. I'll get back to you later." I straightened up, and inspected a statue of a half-naked guy trying to play the flute. "Wow..." I went over to the fountain, which was covered in random items. Surprisingly, a piece of paper covered in Erik's childish hand floated down from the ceiling.

_My Sweet,_

I raised my eyebrows. That was new. Creeper Phantom.

_In this area, you need to find:_

_a cobra;_

_a peapod;_

_gardening shears;_

_a mop;_

_a pot of gold;_

_a mosquito;_

_a caterpillar;_

_an elephant tusk;_

_a cameo;_

_a parachute;_

_goggles;_

_and a black spider._

_Yours Forever,_

_Erik._

"I am not touching the spider!" I said, even if Erik wasn't listening.

**Time Lapse: 2 minutes**

"Ahhh!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I heard Erik ask. He had either been watching me or conveniently decided to check up on me at that exact moment. I was more inclined towards to former, due to Erik's stalker-ish tendencies, but hell, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I jumped behind him.

"I thought the sp-sp-sp-spider was fake, like the cobra, and I touched it and it was hairy and it moved and it hissed at me and I'm scared. Please protect me." I explained, on the verge of tears.

"It is fake." Erik reached out to touch it, and I buried my face in my hands.

"_Ssssssss." _Hissed the spider.

"Woah! I guess that isn't fake..." Said Erik. He grabbed something and I heard a squishing sound.

"Did you kill it?" I asked.

"Yes." He told me.

I took a deep breath, and wiped my eyes. "Let's pretend I didn't cry." I told him.

"Okay?" He said, looking at me strangely from behind the mask.

"So, what do I take?" I asked. Wordlessly, he bent down and handed me the mop.

I took it, and headed out of the room. But right before I left, I turned around.

"Hey, Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled. Then I left the room.

**Time Lapse: 10 minutes.**

"There, finally done." I tossed the soaking mop aside and sat on the floor, waiting for something to happen. After a moment, Erik appeared in the mirror.

"Prove your love to me. Bring me a black rose." He said, with his hand held out.

"Kay, poppet." I told him happily. I walked out of the room. Then, as an after thought, I walked back, and sat on the edge of the sink. I grinned as I tapped on the glass.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see what you'd do if I tapped the glass."

I tapped the glass again, and gasped as Erik's hand came out of the glass and grabbed my wrist.

"Go find the rose." He told me, sounding exasperated.

"Kay." I waved at him as I left the room, grabbing a pair of nail clippers and pocketing them on my way out. As I was passing the Auditorium Landing, something occurred to me. Why did Erik help me with the spider incident? Why did he help me when I slipped on the ice?

_'Maybe he's... still emotionally traumatized from the Christine incident? _I thought. _Well, that does make sense. I mean, if I were abandoned and beaten and heart-broken, I would look for someone to love me... Then again, maybe he's just trying to be friendly. Can the Phantom be friendly, I mean if he's not OOC...I need to stop reading fanfiction...' _I groaned at my off topic-ness. _'My hormone-crazed brain is over thinking this... he is just a computer generated animation person thing. I think... but what if this is real? What if this is an alternate dimension instead of time period? But, how? What if my computer transported me here with the help of that creepy thunder storm? If so, how do I get back? Maybe my __computer is here and that's what I'll find at the end of the game... Do I have a time limit? How do I judge time? Wh-"_

My ramblings were cut off by Erik whispering in my ear. "What are you thinking about?" I had absolutely no idea what to say, so I just screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"I was contemplating my inexplicable fetish for mint flavored objects.

"Oh..." He said, sounding kind of awkward. "I like mint flavored things, but I don't think I have a fetish for them..."

"Oh?" I said, heading to the Dining Saloon.

"Um... ah... do you play the piano?"

"I can play, 'Heart and Soul' and could probably piece together a song if I had the music and a scale with all of the musical notes on it."

"Oh..." He was quiet as I entered the Saloon.

"Oh, something shiny!" I bent down and picked up a black knight from the rubble, inspecting it then shoving it in my pockets. "Now I should go look for hidden object areas..."

**Time lapse: 5 minutes.**

"Well, let's try this..." I took the crest fragment out of my pocket and inserted it into the gate in the conservatory. "Guess I should go find the other piece." I walked to the managers hall and popped my head into the office. "I see no shiny objects... let's go look in the dining hall!" I skipped up the hall and was stopped in my tracks by a statue. "That wasn't there before..." I said, walking up to it and staring at the crest fragment in it's out-stretched hand. I sighed , grabbed the marble folds of it's clothing and pulled myself up. Then, I grabbed it's arm, and swung forward, quickly changing hands, like I was on the monkey bars, and in doing so, I moved closer to the fragment.

Then I realized something as I pried the crest out of the statue's marble hand.

"Wasn't there a fracture at the base of the ar- ahh!" I felt my stomach seize up as I fell to the ground. "Oof!" I bounced a few times, before coming to a stop a few feet away from the statue. "Owwww..." I said, standing up. "At least I'm not bleeding this time."

"What was that?" I heard Erik ask.

"I was climbing on the statue to get the crest, but it broke and I fell."

"You broke the statue!"

"I'm fine, thank you." I told him as I limped to the conservatory. I shook my head and decided to play some music.

"_...wakin' up too early, maybe we could sleep in_."

"The heck?" I murmured, stopping. "This isn't... oh..." I quickly changed the song to something more... Mission Impossible-y.

"Duh nuh nuh, duh nuh nuh, duh nuh." I sang along, feeling totally spy. I rolled down the conservatory hall, oblivious to my earlier injuries. I stood and looked left and right, then I stuck the crest in the gate. It fit perfectly. A red light started to flash, and an alarm started to squeal.

"Abort mission! Abort, abort!" I ran back down the hall, screaming at the top of my lungs, until I ran into something very solid. "Damn wall."

"What was that about?" Asked Erik.

"Nothing... I was just kinda bored." I replied, wondering how he could hear me from the powder room.

"Oh."

"I think the gate is open!" I cried happily, running back to the conservatory. "It is! Joy of joys!" I walked outside. I looked at the piles and piles of snow. "Seriously? I mean, c'mon! Back home we had a blizzard. Now this? I mean, I love snow, but... _mein got_." I sighed and examined some gravestones I saw. "Better write this down..." I grabbed my journal and wrote down the writing on the stones. I stood up and glanced to my right. "A snow bank with an 'X' on it. Very subtle." I walked up to the cottage that was dead ahead.

"A well without a bucket. Better put that on my to-do list." I grinned, walking up to the house. "Please be unlocked." I turned the handled, and opened the door. "Well, this is a first." I looked around the house. To my left was a trunk that was frozen shut and a book. I picked up the book, and glanced through it.

"Huh, a recipe for Absinthe. Better look for the ingre-"

"All of Paris will feel my wrath."

I gasped and dropped the book."Primus! Erik! What did I say about randomly... saying things designed to scare the crap out of me in that menacing tone!" I growled, annoyed.

"I don't think you've said anything... about my randomly... uh... that."

"Oh. Well, this is a warning." I told him. "Do it again and all of Paris will feel _my_ wrath!" I tried to imitate his tone

"...sure." He said after a pause.

"Up your- ugh, never mind." I sighed and put the book in my pocket. "Stupid phantom and his... stupidness." I walked up to the stove and put my hand on it, but I jerked it back as the stove was hot. "Holy flibber nuggets!" I swore, running outside to shove my hand in the snow. "Guess I'm the stupid one." I mused, heading back into the house. I waltzed over to the messy kitchen area, and a piece of paper floated down. I picked it up and looked at the ceiling, which consisted of a few beams.

"Okay, the paper floating down seemingly by itself in the opera house makes sense, but in here? How? Erik isn't in here, there isn't a place to hide! Good gad." I sighed and read the paper.

_My Dearest,_

_You must find:_

_an oil lamp_

_a salt shaker_

_a cloths pen _

_a funnel _

_a button_

_a fishing lure_

_a pumpkin_

_a spigot_

_a bay leaf_

_a hen_

_a screw driver_

_and a door knocker._

_Forever Yours,_

_Erik._

_P.S: If the burn is swelling or you start to get a blister, or if there is anything abnormal about your hand, come see me._

_P.S.S: The hen is real. If you see it and it runs, there is no need to chase it. _

"Kay then, let's get jiggy with it."

**Time Lapse: Three minutes.**

"Okay, the funnel cannot be that hard to find... it's a funnel for Heaven's sake!"

"Would you like some help?" asked Erik, appearing beside me with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, please!" I moaned, fed up with the dumb funnel.

He chuckled a bit, and the funnel was highlighted in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh. My. God. It was right there! I feel so stupid!" I sighed a bit and picked up the funnel. "Thanks, Erik."

"You're welcome." He told me. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned.

"Now shall do I what?" I asked myself.

"What?"

"Translation: what shall I do now."

"Well, you can take this." He told me, handing me the screwdriver.

"_Merci beacoup_, Erik." I put it in my pocket. Erik suddenly grabbed my wrists. "Er-"

"I'm looking at you're hand."

"It's fi-"

"Well, it looks normal." He told me, dropping my hand.

"Thank you, Erik, for stating the obvious." I told him.

"Someones grumpy." He told me.

"I am not grumpy."

"Sure." He told me.

I glared at him. "Banana pancakes." I told him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"What do you mean, "banana pancakes"?" He asked.

"Whaddaya mean, 'whaddo I mean, banana pancakes'?" I put my hands on my hips.

"What do _you_ mean, 'what do I mean, 'what do you mean, 'banana pancakes''?" He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean', 'what do you mean', 'what do I mean', 'banana pancakes'." I asked slowly, starting to get kind of confused.

"What do you mean what do I mean what do you mean what do I mean what do you mean what do I mean what do you mean banana pancakes." He said without missing a beat.

"What do you mean- ugh! I'm so confused! Erik, you are evil!" I told him, lightly kicking his shin.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"That did not hurt. Suck it up and be a man." I laughed, heading back to the opera house. What a drama queen.

"That did too hurt!" He yelled after me.

"Whatevs!" I dismissed him in the eloquent way only a thirteen-year-old could, tripping in the snow the second the word left me.

"Karma!" I heard Erik call after me. I rolled my eyes and got up, then I proceeded to enter the conservatory.

"Now what the heck am I supposed to do?" I pulled out my book and saw a recipe for Green Faerie Absinthe. "Okay, I need... finest bottle of spirits, a worm and a bit of wood, and fresh star anise buds... what the hell? Is it like tequila or some such?" I took a step forward, and tripped. Again. "Dammit! Whiskey tango foxtrot! What was that!" I scootched around on my rear to face the thing I had tripped over. "Oh, hallo Mr. Loose-tile. I remember you." I pulled the screw driver out of my bra (I had put the glass bottle, the nail clippers, the chess piece in the left pocket of my vest, and the book in the other. I didn't want to put the 'driver in the left one, cuz of the bottle, and I was afraid that it would ruin the book. Also, the other pockets on me were too small, and filled with the random baubles I had came with.) and used it to pry the tile up.

"Helloo, Wormie-chan." I picked up the worm and stuffed it into a pocket. "Wait...didn't I need a twig? Yeah, I do. There's a lot of wood outside." I walked through the gates and grabbed the branch. I brought it back inside with me and snapped a twig off of it and shoved it into a pocket. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss my shoes..." I had been lounging on my bed barefooted when my computer had started to act all nuts. I knew I shouldn't have let Zad play with it. (He was a mad scientist of sorts. He kinda reminded me of Wheeljack from Transformers G1.) I sighed. "Oh well. I can't change the past. But, I can do somethin' bout my attitude! Let's get some happy music on!" I pulled out my mp3 and played, 'LOLCATS'. I freaking adored the song.

And the fact that Erik was gonna go crazier when he heard it was a plus.

"We're so wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretttyyyyyyy!" I sang along and danced down the corrider.

"What is that terrible screeching noise?" I heard Erik ask, sounding disgusted.

"My singin'." I kept be-boppin' down the hall.

"No, the other terrible screeching noise."

"Oh. Music."

"That is not music. That is... that sounds like... God, it's so absolutely horrendous I cannot think of a word to describe it."

"It's a parody of a song..." I quickly changed it to the original version by the Cure. "Is that better?"

"_Non_."

"Whatevs, Frenchie. I'm not forcin' you to listen to it." I told him casually. "What do I do next?" I wondered around the halls, stopping to admire the blue flames in the palms of the statues in the Grand Foyer. "When did that get there?" I returned to the Art Rotunda and tried the Library Doors again. Still locked. Drat. I groaned and ran my hands through my pixie short hair. Then, I glanced up and saw a grandfather clock. "Where is the mysterious ticking noise that is strangely absent?" I stood and looked at the clock more closely. It wasn't moving... hmm... wasn't there a clock in the manager's office? I ran to it and checked. "Yes!" I quickly moved the hands on the clock so they matched the grandfathers, and the bird popped out with a key. "YES!"

"Why are you so excited?" asked Erik. I didn't respond, and ran to the library. I put the key in the lock and turned it, holding my breath. There weren't any freaky soundin' duh-nuhs this time, so I was even happier.

"Doin' my happy dance, doin' my happy dance." I started to dance around the room.

"Are you having a seizure?" Asked Erik.

"No! I am heppeh! I got the dooor open!" I continued with my dance.

"Really? You opened a door?"

"You're just jealous, Mither thower puwth."

"...what was that?"

"My Tweety Bird impression."

"Twee- never mind."

I laughed and scanned the room. All around me were books and candles. "Cuz that's not dangerous at all." I thought I saw something shiny in the candle to my right. I gently scrapped away the wax to reveal the black nose of a knight. I kept scraping and pulling at it until I was able to grab it's muzzle. "Softly, deftly..." I sung as I wiggled it out of the candle. "Got it!" I yelled, holding it above my head.

"What are you screaming about?" a sked Erik. He was leaning against a pillar next to a ladder on the far right of the room, playing with a skull. I showed him the chess piece.

"Oh. No wonder you're so excited."

"It's the little things, baby doll."

"Baby doll?"

"A term of endearment." I replied. I slung an arm around his waist. "That okay with you... _baby doll_?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed a gloved at the bridge of my nose, slowly moving it closer and closer. I kept moving backwards so it wouldn't touch me. I wound up leaning too far back and falling.

"Dammit, Erik!" I glared up at him.

"I didn't think that that would work." He mused, tossing the skull up and catching it.

I mentally flipped him off and continued my inspection of the room. "What happened there?" I asked, pointing at the glass on the floor.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Hmm... what happened to the books on the shelf." I pointed to the shelf in question. It was in the middle, one of the first things you saw when you walked into the room

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and looked over the bookshelf on the far right of the room.

"Here." Erik put a piece of paper into my hand.

"Thank you." I murmured, unfolding and reading it.

_Dearest Madde,_

_You must find_

_a Perfume Bottle;_

_the zodiac symbol for Taurus;_

_a Quill;_

_the zodiac symbol for Scorpio;_

_a Fishing Reel;_

_Book 3;_

_a Voltage Device;_

_a Lunchbox;_

_a Hammer;_

_a Moon;_

_a Trolley Car; (It's a toy Trolley Car)_

_and a pair of Goggles._

_Yours,_

_Erik._

"A toy? I would never have thought that!" I said sarcastically. I turned to look at Erik, but he had disappeared. "How does he do that? No matter." I glanced over the list again. "Gee, some of this stuff is pretty random."

**Time Lapse: Six Minutes and Forty-eight seconds**

"What do I take?"

"The book." Came Erik's voice from nowhere and everywhere.

"Mmkay!" I took the book (He-he, that rhymed.) and kneeled in front of the middle bookshelf. "Well, hmm... I didn't notice this before..." The shelf had a grate built into it, and behind that grate, was a bottle of blue liquid. I saw that there were two empty slots. Being a reasonably smart young lady, I realized that I was supposed to put the books I had with me into the slots. "Why is 'Don Juan Triumphant' written on the spine of this book?" I pulled the book off the shelf and opened it. There wasn't anything printed on the first page. I flipped through it hoping to find something. "That is so weird... a book without writing in a library?" I shook my head. "Is this ink or something entirely different?" I asked myself, running a finger over the spine of the book. I touched the tip of my tongue to the 'o' in Don. "Yup. It's ink."

Each book had a number embossed on it, from zero to nine. "So, I have to put the books in numerical order?" I tried to do that, but there wasn't a book with a four on it. "Hmm." I opened my journal and flipped through it, looking for a clue. "Clock, recipe, graves, opera, finger, Raul puppet, ballroom, Green Faerie, Christine, memories, Erik, puppet, light-box, Don Juan poster, exi- wait, Don Juan poster? Um... deface... Faust... blah, blah, date!" I grinned and snapped the book closed. "Three-twenty-five-eighteen-ninety-six!" I quickly put the books in the correct order. "It worked!" I fist pumped the air as the books parted. "I am amazing...sometimes..." I said in a sing-song voice. I grabbed the bottle of blue stuff, and the empty Absinthe bottle that I hadn't seen.

"Cool beans... now what do I do?" I scratched my head and walked to the conservatory on a whim. "Hey! A bucket!" I picked up said item and headed to the well with it. "God darn, it's friggin' frigid out here." I grabbed the rope that was attached to the well and tied the bucket to it. Well, I tried to anyways. My numb fingers didn't want to cooperate, so it took me awhile, but I finally got it. I lowered the bucket into the well. "How do I know when the bucket is full?" I asked. "Meh. I'll figger' it out." I pulled the bucket back up. "Hey! I did it!" I untied it and carried it inside. "Where can I use this?" I saw some paper float down from the ceiling. "I'll get to you in a mo, kay?" I lugged the wooden pail to the Conservatory Hall, and poured the cold water onto the black plant. Almost instantly, it turned green and bloomed. "Because that doesn't defy the laws of nature." I tried to pick one of the buds, but it broke when I pulled at it. "What a frail flower. Guess I'm gonna have to find some plant clippers." I walked back into the conservatory and picked up the paper.

_Dearest,_

_You need to find,_

_a Tugboat;_

_a Scorpion; (It's fake. This time.)_

_a Baby Bottle;_

_a Meat Grinder;_

_a Scarecrow;_

_a Gardening Trowel;_

_a pair of Gardening Shears;_

_Wasabi Root;_

_a Mongoose; (It' real.)_

_a Hammer;_

_and a Flower Pot._

_Yours,_

_Erik._

"What is up with the hidden object lists here?" I asked. "This is even randomer than the last one! A frakkin' meat grinder?" I sighed and got to work.

**Time Lapse: Two minutes and Fifty-four seconds**

"What a cute mongoose." I said, stroking it's sleek fur. It was actually pretty tame. And cute. Did I mention cute? "Your name shall be Sir Elamund Signor Rappie Flappie Gooseymuffin the Eighty-fifth. Goo for short."

Goo didn't say anything. He just kinda sat there and let me pet him.

"Madde?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"What are you doing?"

"Petting Sir Elamund Signor Rappie Flappie Gooseymuffin the Eighty-fifth."

"Who?"

"Him." I held up Goo so he could inspect the masked man in front of him. He wiggled out of my grip and landed on all fours. Then, he turned around and walked away with his tail high in the air. "Ferret got sass."

"It's a mongoose, not a ferret." Erik corrected me.

I glared at him. "Fine then._ Mongoose _got sass. Happy now?"

"Exceedingly so." He replied sarcastically as he picked up a pair of hedge clippers.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I screamed, curling up into a fetal position.

"I'm not going to kill you... yet. Take these." He poked me with the handles of the clippers.

"Quit pokin' me with that flib flabbin' thing!" I told him, sitting up and grabbing said flib flabbin' thing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He disappeared.

"Je- I am never going to get used to that." I took the hedge clippers into the hallway and cut off some of the buds. I checked the recipe to see if I had everything. "Yes! I'm all set." I pocketed the plant parts and the book. Then, I headed to the cottage. "Kay then, what to first do I need do? Thermometer... where do I get a... wasn't there one outside on the window sill?" I went back outside and grabbed it. "Kay... stick this in there..." I stuck the 'mometer to the side of the pot. "Spirits..." I poured the spirits in. "Goodbye, Wormie-chan." I dropped the worm into the pot. "Twiggles..." I gently inserted the wood, so I wouldn't be splattered by the angel spirits. "Star anise buds... keep the buds separated until they dissolve and the liquid turns green... what am I supposed to use? My hands?" I spotted a wooden spoon on the table. "I will use you."

**Time Lapse: One Minute. (I sucked at the mini-game.)**

"Finally!" I pulled out the bottles and filled them with the still hot liquid. "Now, I have to... put these... somewhere..." I glanced around the room. "Let's shut this window." I set the bottles down and shut the window. A knot was beginning to form in my stomach. "He's not real. He's not real. The Slender Man is not real. Totally fake. Totally fake." I backed away from the window and tried to rub away the knot. I thought I saw a black silhouette against the white trees. "What was that?" I grabbed the bottles now filled with the absinthe. "Oh my god... it can't be..."

(Really quick, before we continue, you need to know a little bit about me so this next bit doesn't sound too unbelievable. I'm far sighted. When I'm at the door of my bedroom and stare at my violently pink organizer thingy (about four feet tall and a foot wide) from approximately ten feet away, it looks fuzzy. I also have an overactive imagination. And, I am insanely frightened of The Slender Man. Really. One night I was lying in bed, listening to my music and I swear I heard _him_ whisper my name directly into my ear. I was so freaking scared. Now, if we combine my far sightedness, my irrational fear of something that I know was made up by some random dude, a tall black shadow, my over active imagination _and_ my hair color, what do we get, class? Yes, you in the back? That is correct! We get myself, running pell-mell to the conservatory, screaming bloody murder. Anyways, back to the story!)

I ran through the conservatory, past Erik, and through some random hallways into the managers office. I set the bottles down and slammed the large doors closed. I took a deep breath. And saw all the windows. Screaming, I sprung up and ran to the powder room, where I hid behind a chair.

"Coloratura mezzo-soprano?"

I opened my mouth to start screaming again, but I realized that it was just Erik. "What?"

"Are you a coloratura mezzo-soprano?"

"I have no idea." I told him. "I don't really care at this juncture."

"Why were you screaming?"

"I thought I saw the Slender Man."

"The Slender Man?" Asked Erik.

"Yes! Just refer to _it_ as an _it_."

"Okay... what is th- it?"

"It is this tall man dressed in a suit who can stretch his limbs to impossible lengths and grow extra ones. He doesn't have a face or hair. And he kills people by slowly driving them mad."

"Uh-huh." Said Erik skeptically.

"It's tr- well, no. It's not true. It is made up but it's so scary! They have stories and videos about him!"

"If it's untrue, it's untrue." He told me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right, but I can't help it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I have stuff to do." I got up and walked back to the Manager's Office, heart still racing. "Okay then... you can have this bottle and you can have this bottle..." I gave both of the statues a bottle.

**DUN-NUUUUUN!**

A picture fell off the wall, prompting me to scream. "Holy crap! Wh-what? Oooh, a puzzle!" I got closer to it. The board was decorated with roman numerals and regular numbers, and to the right of it was a handle. "What do I do here?" I saw a small plaque above the board. "To the imatators, pay no heed. Find five one of a kind to succeed." I read aloud. "So... I have to find the same number five times? Pretty straight forward."

**Time Lapse: Two Minutes and Forty seconds **

I pressed another button, and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal an urn. "Oh, thank _god_!" I grabbed and took it to the Dining Saloon. "Okay, I need one more..." I mumbled, placing the newest recruit on the mantle. "I wonder where the last on is..." I thought I saw something sparkle behind a broken chair to my far right. "Huh?" I moved the chair and lo and behold, there was an urn. "Sweet!" I put it on the mantle. There was a picture carved on each urn and a plaque with a date screwed to the front part of the mantle. I pulled out my journal and flipped through it. "Blah blah blah... Here it is! Kay, so I match each urn to the year they died and cause of death... this should be interesting..."

**Time Lapse: Fifty One Seconds**

"That did not take long at all... I am happy!" I grabbed the rose and brought it back to Erik. I wordlessly held the rose out to him. He popped out of the mirror and got really close to me. For the first time, I noticed how deranged his blue eyes were... blue? Meh, it's a pretty color. The little flesh I could see around said crazy lookin' balls of gristle was black. I didn't know if it was make-up or his actual skin tone. He gently took the rose from me.

"Let me show you how it all began..." He said.

It was black for a moment, then a sepia toned still picture of Monchairman's and Richard's panicked looking faces popped up. It slowly turned to color and zoomed out to show Erik.

"The managers would come to understand payment of my salary was worth every penny... If they hoped to continue their productions without incident!"

The picture slowly faded away, and everything went black again, but only for a moment. When my vision came back, I saw that the mirror had shattered, revealing a passage way. "Well... morbid curiosity always wins with me so...

* * *

Me: And that's all folks! Well, for now anyways!

Erik: I don't really care as long as you don't kill me. Though, there are a few inconsistencies...

Me: Like what?

Erik: Well, how did you know my name, for instance.

Me: What kind of phangirl would I be if I didn't know your name?

Erik: Okay then, why are you so... what's that word you're so fond of?

Me: Cool?

Erik: Cool! Why are you so 'cool' with being sucked into a different time period/univese?

Me: What kind of story would this be if I sat around and hyperventilated for the the first chapter and the better part of the second one?

Erik: True...

Me: ... hehe...

Erik: What?

Me: ...hm hm hm hm...

Erik: (Slightly panicked) What?

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erik: WHAT!

Me: Gosh, there's no need to yell. I just enjoy randomly laughing in a malicious manor from time to time. from time to time. Hmhmhm...

Erik:... I have a strange sense of foreboding.

Me: Guess who gets to do the disclaimer for the next chapter-

Erik: Oh, that's all?

Me: In a leotard on a tightrope suspended over a one thousand gallon tank filled with jelly fish and sharks?

Erik:... who?

Me: RAOUL!

Erik: (Relived) Oh...

Me: Hey, before you leave, I just want you to know about this one site I found that has a fewPhantom text emoticons! For example: (O)_O = awake or happy, though that looks more like surprise or 'Wow, this is strange.' to me.

Here's teh link! (copy & paste don't forget to remove the spaces!)

http: / / spots/the- phantom -of-the -opera/ answers/show/44469/look-phantom-emoticons -xd

P.S.: This is the longest thing I have ever written. EVER! It has Over 10,000 words in it. I am super, super happy with myself! :D


End file.
